Besutosera Academy
by Stained-Hands
Summary: Two schools separated...Jinchuriki residing in one, while the humans attend the other. No one knows the secret of Besutosera Academy, school for the 'Gifted'. But the human students are just too curious! Their worlds are about to clash...[Many yaoi pairings and straight pairings. Lemons!]
1. The gifted school

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Nor any of the characters nor the stuff from the series and manga itself. This is purely fan made. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Never approach them…for they are merciless. Do not get attached because they will take away your sanity. Do not look in to their eyes, for they will steal your soul…They who have nothing left…no families, no loved ones, no reason to be in their right mind. The Jinchuriki. They take the form of normal people but are only mere vessels used by demonic beings to exist so that they may reek havoc to this world. And what is worse…there is a school filled with them. With these disgusting monsters…

"Which is why I believe this is the worst idea you have ever come up with Lady Tsunade!" A fist was punched down in to the Deans desk, earning gasps from the other council members of the academy. Tsunade slowly narrowed her eyes and sat up more in her chair. "You listen good. The only way we will ever be able to get these kids to control their inner demons and not destroy us is by keeping them close by, letting them live normal lives and not treat them like caged animals."

Ignore the pun. Seeing as each of those kids in the school literarly had caged animal demons inside of them… Nezumi gave out a displeased look and pulled his fist away, standing straight back up as well. "Mark my words Tsunade…keeping those monsters so close to our youth will cause chaos!"

Others around the Deans office merely watched the two bicker between each other before Kakashi stepped in to interrupt. "Nezumi, Sir. What Lady Tsunade is trying to do is keep everything under control so that the Jinchuriki don't awaken and how do I put this lightly….kill everyone in their path?"

Nezumi watched in surprise at Kakashis bluntness. "How will this insure that that wont happen! Making two schools so close together one filled with normal humans and another with those abominations is a disaster waiting to happen!" Iruka nervously stepped in next, holding out his hands in gestures. "But please Sir understand Tsunade knows what she is doing, she has never been wrong about these things before. Just give her a chance to continue this…"

"Experiment?" The old grumpy man said while turning and walking off. "IF this gets out of hand…me and my members will interfere." Him and four others stepped out of the Deans office, leaving just Iruka and Kakashi with Tsunade. Fuming lightly, Tsunade gripped a pen till it broke and the ink went flying all over her hand. With a sigh Iruka calmly walked to her and grabbed for a rag in his pocket, cleaning her hand off best he could. "Lady Tsunade…" She shook her head and smiled a bit. "Do not worry about me, I will be fine."

Her gaze went to Kakashi and she frowned. "I entrust you to watch over the Jinchuriki class. Iruka." She looked back to him and smiled. "You handle the other children, keep them from being too curious on wanting to see the 'beautiful students' on Kakashi's side." Iruka nodded slowly and gave out a cheerful look. "You may count on me lady Tsunade."

Giving out a respectful bow. Tsunade waved them off. "Youre both dismissed." As the two men left the office, Tsunade turned in her chair and gazed at the night time, the moon shinning down on her office. "Hm…I have hope. Mostly in you, Naruto Uzumaki…"

Iruka shut the door to the Deans office lightly and turned to leave before Kakashi grabbed on to his arm. "I need to speak with you…" Iruka blinked and nodded slowly. "Oh…alright Kakashi." Suddenly he was pressed up against the wall.

A blush spread through his face. Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled playfully. "We wont spend as much time together as we'd like 'Ruka." Iruka blushed even harder and looked away. "Un…'Kashi, we need to think about the children. They're more important." Kakashi frowned a bit and made a face. "That hurts 'Ruka. You know you mean a lot to me…"

He wrapped his arms around the more slender man and pulled him close, burying his face into his tan skin. Iruka smiled though he knew Kakashi couldn't see it. "Oh 'Kashi…" Suddenly they heard a booming voice from within the office. "OI IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO END UP DOING ANYTHING CAN YOU NOT DO IT SO CLOSE TO MY OFFICE? I CAN HEAR YOU!"

The two men winced and turned blue. "Ahahah many pardons Lady Tsunade!" Iruka began to say before Kakashi chuckled and pulled his mask back on, turning and gripping Irukas hand. "Come on, we need to get tomorrows plans prepared before morning hits and classes start." Tsunade, upon hearing their footsteps fade away sighed and continued to look out the window….

A sweet laugh broke out from a pink haired girls lips. "Naruto, stop it! I'm so shy…" Another girlish giggle escaped as the girl who was known as Sakura continued to undress in front of the Kyuubi holder. Naruto could only watch and drool. "Sakura theres no need to be shy…you look so yummy." She whined cutely and sat there on the floor, holding up her shirt to cover her chest and more private areas. "Un…I feel so naughty." A pervy chuckle errupted from the blondie as he began to approach her, a line of drool still at the corner of his lip. "Ahaha…I like naughty girls-"

"Ohayogozaimasu! Sore wa me o samasu made no jikandesu!" The loud noise of his froggie alarm clock snatched Naruto out of his teenage hormone dream. As he fell off the bed and on to the floor, all he could hear was the annoying yellow frog repeating Good morning its time to wake up! Over and over while it sat on the digital clock.

With a groan Naruto slowly sat up. "Ah….just another dream." He teared up dramatically and sniffled. "Sakura…" The sound of someone snickering caught his attention and his head shot up to see where the noise came from.

An amused Kiba walked by, a towel on his shoulder. "Nice hard on, Naruto." He teased before disappearing in to the bathroom, the door being slammed shut. The blue eyed boy looked down at the tent in his boxers and groaned once more. "Kuso…" Getting up, he slammed his hand down on the off button of his alarm clock, shutting up the frog.

Knowing Kiba would be in the shower for a good minute, Naruto decided to take care of his 'problem'. After dog boy came out, showered and dressed in his uniform he spotted Naruto dressed already. The two of them stared at one another in an understanding silence. Another day in an academy filled with their kind. Jinchuriki. Naruto possessed the Kyuubi inside of him while Kiba's inner demon was the Inu Yasha. (Gotta love that series…) A destructive dog demon with the ferocity to blow down acres with a single bark.

"So…ready?" Kiba asked while opening the door, gesturing to the outside world. With a sigh, Naruto finished adjusting his tie and nodded, following him out of their dorm. The academy had dorms for both boys and girls, the student classes being on the first through second floor while the third floor was the dorms for boys and the fourth for the girls. Not too far from there, past the forest that separated them from the town was the academy of 'normal students' the humans…they knew not of the truth about Besutosera Academy…

or as the students called it…Jinchuriki Academy. Besutosera was known as the 'Gifted school' for children with only the outmost impressive abilities. Of course that's what the humans were told. The academy only accepted talented young youth…like Harvard. Only to the more extreme…All of the students here possessed an animal spirit inside of them, some evil and others good. But no matter how good they were…all of them together were still considered monsters…

"Ohayo! Naruto, Kibaaaa-kun!" The two boys stopped walking and turned to look over their shoulders. It was Ino making her way towards them. Ino Yamato. She possessed the nekomata, a dangerous cat demon. It is said that cats have 9 lives which is why they can survive mostly anything. Ino's Nekomata has 90 lives. She has survived being hit by a bus, drowning, falling down stairs, being pushed out of a window from the 3rd floor, and many other ones theres no time to list.

Naruto smiled cheerfully and waved her over, letting her catch up while Kiba growled grumpily and looked away. As Ino caught up and stood in between them she hugged Kibas arm and gave out a pretty smile. "Good morning you guys! I see you waited for me, how sweet."

Even though Ino and Kiba were supposed to be mortal enemies on account of who their animal demons were, Ino was infatuated by the dog boy having a sick fetish of wanting to control him but the feeling wasn't mutual. Grinning, Naruto could only laugh and walk up ahead. "Well im going to be late for class ahahaha see you guys later!" Kiba gaped and went to reach for him. "Neh neh Naruto don't leave me here with-" A giggle interrupted him as he slowly turned his head to the side, a grim look on his face. Ino smiled impishly while holding a dog collar. "Don't worry Kiba-kun, I'll give you all the company you want…meow."

Naruto could hear a howl of dismay as he disappeared further into the second floor of the academy, snickering to himself.

On the other side of the forest, where the town itself was located another academy was waking up and getting ready for their classes as well. The human school known as Konoha Academy. Like it was said before…they knew nothing of the reality of the Jinchuriki school but never the less were curious to the bone of the students residing there, for they were so beautiful so perfect in their talented ways…how could they not want to know more?

Sakura Haruno was one of those students. Along with a few of her friends. But she knew how to hide it well, pretending she could care less…she was after all the class president and had to show the others that there was more to school then day dreaming about the beautiful students of Besutosera Academy…though it was easier said then done.

* * *

Heh…This might just be my first chapter story. Like legit. But I think you, my wonderful fans should tell me who should get with who. You know the characters and I don't have a problem writing up any of them. Tell me who you want to be in the story and I'll decide what part they play. Also what pairings would you like to see? Be it gay, lesbian or straight I don't judge and I love any kind of pairings. Oh and was this good at all? Should I even bother to continue? Hmmm? -cackle- Tell me what ya'll think lovelies thanks for reading! R&R please! Xoxoxoxo- Gri


	2. Sneaky planning students!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I changed the rating to M for a reason. What was I thinking making it T? Bahah I cant do T I need sexy lemony M So yeah…its M now with Yaoi in it as well. I hope you all continue to read it though. Enjoy! And sorry for taking SO long but work got a head of me eheh but I will be posting more every other day so yeah! Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

"This world will never be…what I expected…and if I don't belong…who would have guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own…to make you feel like, its not too late, its never too late…" The sound of a lonely strummed guitar string echoes through the room that belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Today it felt like a skip class day to him…too bad his annoying cousin didn't feel the same way. Sai frowns upon his relative and flips his hair out of his eyes. "Stop singing your depressing songs. Honestly if you wish to show your misery you should do it…through art."

Beaming proudly he gestures to his masterful paintings that hung up on his side of the room. With a gloomy glare, Sasuke merely ignored Sai and went back to murmuring the song he had been singing. "maybe we'll turn it around cause its…not too late…its never too late." His onyx eyes filled with sadness close, strumming the lonely string one last time before sighing and looking up at the ceiling…bare and white. Like always.

Nothing has changed about it. But he continues to always give it attention despite everything else in his room. Sasuke Uchiha. A boy of many talents. A musician, brilliant in his schools subjects, masterful in the art of fighting and most importantly….rich.

But no amount of talents nor money could convince the council that Sasuke was the right type they let in to the other academy. So instead he was kept here…with all the others. Safe to say he was more or less…un-happy with the fact. Sasuke Uchiha, not special enough? How dare they…how dare all of they! Or something like that…

With a sneer Sasuke placed his guitar down and got up, brushing his shoulder off any last wrinkles. He could care less about some high prissy school, he could do just as well all on his own. But there was one last thing on his mind… "Why the hell does my brother get to teach there?" He yelled out to the heavens, making Sai roll his eyes as he stepped out of the dorm and out in to the halls, humming a happy tune.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Sakura…Sakura! HEY SAKURA!" The green emerald eyes of a pink haired sex bomb snapped back in to reality as she lifted her head up in surprise from someone calling out her name so annoyingly. "Huh, what?" Lifting her head up, she saw the irritated Temari, her hands on her hips.

"I've been calling ya for ever now. Are you in on the plan?" The blonde haired third year asked with a sneaky smirk on her lips. Hinata, second year stood close by her side, as nervous as her, twidling her thumbs together. Sakura gazed at both of them, confused. "What plan…?" Temari held out her fist, her smirk widening. "The plan to sneak in to Besu Academy so we can check out those hotties!"

Hinata blushed brightly and gazed down but nodded in agreement. "We….well we were…going to sneak out and head over there tonight…." Sakura frowned and got up quickly. "Girls you know that is against the rules. No one is to go in to the forest, its too dangerous plus we can not go off school grounds at night! And further more-" two pairs of dangerously glaring eyes ripped through Sakura at that moment…As she curled in a corner, gazing wide eyed at her fellow classmates she gulped and laughed nervously.

"O-of course I wouldn't tell on either of you because that would be snake like of me. Ahahah" (Somewhere off in the distance…Orochimaru sneezed… XD) Hinata and Temari continued to give her looks before finally letting her off the hook. "Well its honestly not that big a deal…but we're going to try and invite Sasuke."

Upon hearing his name, Sakura froze for a moment and looked up, her heart skipping a beat. "Sa..suke…he's going?" A mischievous smirk curled Temari as she repeated herself. "Well we're going to invite him, im sure he'll love to take a look at why he was denied entry…just to see whats so special about those hotties…"

Hinata blushed and nodded slowly. "Y-yes im sure he's as curious as the re-rest of us…." The door to the classroom opened….speak of the devil it was the Uchiha himself still huffing and puffing about his problems. It was only homeroom, which was there be lazy free period so most of the students were lazing around either sleeping or gossiping about. "OI UCHIHA!" Temari shouted with excitement, making Sakura turn a bright cherry pink. "Don't call him over-Good morning Sasuke!" She said quickly once spotting the pale boy as he made his way over.

"What do you three want?" He asked impatiently. Like he had better things to do… "We're going to sneak over to Besu Academy to check out the students there tonight. Wanna cooommeee?" On the outside Sasuke gave out a mild shrug and a nod but on the inside….

-Inner Sasuke- 'Finally I get to fucking see whats so damn special about those losers! Theres no way they can be better then me!' A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts as Hinata spoke. "I-it will be difficult though…with Iruka and Ka-Kakashi guarding both schools…they'll spot us in minutes….we'd have to be very careful."

The rest of them caught grim looks and nodded slowly, agreeing with the shy girl. "Yes…unless." Sasuke started, slamming a fist into his palm. "I have an idea." all girls looked his way curiously. With a dark smirk, he chuckled out.

"Leave it to me, those two idiots wont get in our way…" sakura gave out a nervous lil laugh…she liked sasuke a lot but he scared her sometimes with his moments of creepyness. The bell rung indicating the day had officially started and as the four students stood by each other planning everything out, Sai sat close by, listening in and shaking his head in disapproval. "Useless…" He murmured before continuing his drawing of Sasuke being hit by a bus.

Besu Academy! Yosh!

First period was always the most boring for Naruto…Chemistry. Who's idea was it to have such a complicated class so early in the morning? As Naruto had tried to stay awake through the beginning, his eyes did not agree with him and he fell in to a comfortable sleep, his head laid down on the black table he shared with his chem partner who was thankfully absent today so he would not be bothered.

In only a matter of moments he went back in to his dream land…. 'nmm…sakura…' He imagined he would be seeing pink hair but instead he merely saw raven black…but wait what the hell? That isn't Sakura…. 'Naruto…don't look so hard…' it was a pale girl with two long curly pig tails…and deep dark black eyes…she had such a figure on her so curvy but flat chested…hm…

Naruto loves a girl with a nice rack on her so why didn't she have some hooters he could stare at? 'Naruto…don't…im so sensitive….oohh…' He saw his own hands grabbing on to this mystery girl, snatching her dress off of her, pressing his lips to her hot skin and making her moan…

What was her name….he needed to know… "Naruto Uzumaki. Oi, are you paying attention?" Naruto grinned pervy and drooled on the table. "I'll be gentle heheheh…." Suddenly the sound of a ruler crackling right next to his ear forced him right out of his seat. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He blinked quickly and looked around. "ahh…." The students all stared at him lamely, as Itachi did only his was more on the scary side.

"I advise you not to sleep in my class Uzumaki, less you find yourself in detention with myself as the detention keeper." The older Uchiha wore glasses that flashed in the light, giving out a glare, his frown growing. "I understand you are a growing boy but try not to have wet dreams while in my class, it's rather distracting."

Snickers broke out in the classroom as Naruto looked down quickly, blushing at the hard on he got from his day dreaming. "Ah sorry Uchiha sensei, I promise it wont happen again." He apologized sheepishly. "Mhm, see to it that it doesn't, Uzumaki." With that said, the Uchiha turned and continued on with the lesson leaving Naruto in a slight daze, wondering about who that girl was in his fantasy and why did she replace Sakura….

* * *

Uhn…I need to make these longer don't I? Bahah I know I do. But I promise next chapter will be longer, with a lot more smexyness in it mhm mhm. Btw Temari and Gaara are not related in this story. Oh...Gaaras going to be in the story btw heheh. Tell me what you guys think!- Gri Gri


	3. Oh kashi Plannin students part II

I know these stories are quick. Not much is explained like whats around them, whats going on, you know details details details. -sigh- ive not much time to be so descriptive...but fortunately my lemons are detailed I hope. And I did promise you I would make the next chapter longer so here it is. A hopefully long lemony goodness chapter filled with details. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Today class had dragged on much longer than Naruto hoped for. But it was finally over and he could go back to his dorm, change out of his clothes and hang out with his friends.

Stuffing his hands in to his pockets, his book bag on his back, Naruto stared off in to space still wondering about the day dream he had in first period. 'Who was that girl…she was so hot. But…what about Sakura, why was she shoved out of the way for her?'

Sakura…his dream girl. The first time he ever saw her was when he was being forced to transfer in to Besu Academy from another far away school by his now deceased parents…they were showing him Konoha academy hoping one day he too could join a school like that and be normal…

and then he saw her. A pink haired goddess with such a beautiful smile…she didn't notice him of course he was no one to pay attention to.

But there she was, laughing and hanging out with her friends outside the courtyard of the normal school…the school he knew deep inside he would never be able to attend….

oh but how he wished he could just to be able to get a girl like Sakura she was like everyone else…human…he craved the life of a teen age boy…but instead he was cursed with a demon…

not that he hated kyuubi, infact he much rather enjoyed his company at times…but no one would understand…that he wasn't truly a monster…none of his friends were either…no it didn't matter he could say it till he turned blue…no one will ever fully understand…not even Sakura, the beautiful normal girl of Konoha…

Being in a daze for so long he didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped right in to the hottie red head Gaara and his side kick Neji. "Oi, Naruto pay attention will you?"

Naruto after wincing from the pain in his nose, looked up and sweat dropped when he connected who the voice belonged to. "Oh ahah Neji im sorry, I was just-"

"Your head is in the clouds as usual Uzumaki." Gaara interrupted, commenting his say as usual. The blonde haired kitsune blushed a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"It just feels like that's where I want to be most of the time, ya know?" Gaara nodded silently, understanding the boys reply. Gaara, possessed with the demon of the raccoon.

A vicious and intelligent animal not given enough credit for on the account of them looking like bandits. But don't let appearances fool you…His demon was no one to mess with.

Most of the students are possessed with happy demons ones who wish no harm against humans or there fellow demons….and then there are others who wish to watch the world burn….He was unfortunate to be born with such a monster.

Neji on the other hand is possessed with the demon of the Hawk. A wise and noble animal that believes there should not be a difference between good or evil for they do not need to be divided there for both Neji and his inner demon are supportive of Gaaras…problem. In other words…Neji keeps Gaara sane and stops him from murdering everyone on sight.

Neji glanced between the two before grabbing the coon vessels arm, nodding. "We need to get going. Try and watch where you are going, hm Naruto?" He began saying before nudging Gaara along. He complied with no ease and Naruto turned, watching them walk off.

"Oh…uh okay then." Blinking in a bit of confusion he tilted his head and wondered to himself. 'Huh those two sure are weird…always together too.' Shrugging he faced back forward and went walking a long.

Konoha at night! Ssshhh…..

"Yes this is so exciting! We're actually doing this…." Temari began as she finished putting on her black ops clothes. (black skirt with black tank top and a black hat…..)

Hinata blushed, already dressed in all black as well. It was easy to tell she was nervous. Sakura and Sasuke merely stood there waiting on Temari while talking amongst themselves outside of the girls room.

"So…uhm…pretty crazy what we're doing huh Sasuke?" She tried to make a better conversation than the usual 'so whats new?' bit. The raven haired boy merely shifted his eyes over to the class president and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose."

Sakura frowned lightly at the failed attempt to get him to talk more. "So what exactly is your plan? To make sure kakashi and Iruka sensei don't see us?" A smirk played across his face.

"You will see when it comes down to it." 'There goes that creepiness of his again heh…' She merely smiled and nodded. And then came the awkward silence…not because Sasuke was in the girls dorm building or because Sakura was alone with just him, no no…it was the fact that he must have thought she was the most boring girl in the entire school…

she couldn't even make simple conversation with the boy she liked…. "Alright! I'm done lets get heading out. Sasuke your plan better work or else I'll destroy you." Temari threatened while walking past the two, Hinata following suit nervously.

With a roll of his eyes Sasuke followed, nodding to Sakura. Before long the four found themselves past school grounds and in the front entrance of the forest…of no return. Hinata gulped and shifted her eyes to the ground. "They say the forest is haunted…harboring demons and ghosts…" She hid behind Temari, scaring herself with the reminder of the rumors.

Sakura rose a brow and shook her head. "Ghosts don't exist, you don't have to worry about anything. Lets just…get this over with." Sasuke began trudging along, the girls gulping silently to themselves before following the boy.

In a matter of minutes they were hiding behind bushes and trees, whispering to Sasuke about the plan to get Kakashi and Iruka distracted…he came back with… "I left a fake love letter pinned to the tree in his post. Its from Iruka supposedly and he'll go running to him." Silence…. "WHAT KIND OF A STUPID PLAN IS-" Temari began shouting before Sasuke smacked a hand on her mouth, shushing her when they spotted Kakashi walking over to said tree with said fake love letter. The students watched eagerly, their hearts pumping in excitement.

Kashi!

Tonight looked to be a boring night as usual with nothing much happening but Kakashi couldn't complain. It was nice being by ones self reading porn books…though he'd much rather enjoy himself with Iruka…Finally making it to his post he noticed a paper that was pinned to a tree. Blinking he looked around curiously before taking it off and reading it. It was read as followed….

'Dear Kashi…I can no longer hide my feelings for you. I know I tease you but its only because I enjoy getting you so bothered…I know how much it tortures you but I cant help myself…I've wanted to push you so over the edge I wouldn't be able to keep you off with a simple no or stop any longer…I wait for that time when you get so frustrated with my teasing you show me whos in charge…its so embarrassing showing you my true fetish but I cant help it…I'll be waiting for you Kashi…please don't be gentle with me tonight…I promise I'll give you what you need.'

"…" In a blur Kakashi disappeared, off to Irukas post on the other side of the forest, leaving the four children to stare. "It…actually worked…" Hinata murmured. "….what a pervert." Temari commented. All of them slowly nodded.

Irukas post!

With a sigh Iruka gazed up at the small clearing above him where the trees did not curl up and cover the sky. "hm..what a nice night." He said to himself, enjoying the glow of the moon. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes broke him from his trance and he quickly turned, in defense mode.

"Who goes there?" He asked with caution. Kakashi came out, holding his hands up. "Don't shoot." He said jokingly. Iruka blinked before frowning. "Kakashi what are you doing here, youre suppose to be at your post!" With a deep chuckle the much taller man grazed over to him and smirked behind his mask. "oh so you want to continue to play…alright Ill go along."

Pulling the fabric down from his face, he pinned Iruka against a tree. Blushing the tanner man began to squirm. "k-kakashi what do you think youre-mmnm!" He was silenced with a kiss of dominance by the other.

Try as he might he couldn't push him off as their lips began a fight for control. Iruka of course knew his responsibilities well but damn if Kakashi couldn't easily distract him…

turning his head away he murmured weakly. "No Kashi, not here we have…have to go back to our work…" With a blow against his ear, he replied back. "Don't tease me any longer…we both know you ment well by that letter…"

Blinking, Iruka gazed up at him and frowned. "what? What are you-oohh!" He tilted his head back in pleasure once realizing Kakashi had unzipped his pants and delved past his boxers, caressing his penis.

"no, please kasha this is so wrong…" he began but was interrupted by his own moans. With a sly grin, Kakashi continued and whispered. "That is what makes it feel even more good, hm?" He had never gone this far before, was never this persistent and for some reason Iruka could not deny him…they exchanged messy kisses, the shorter man gripping on to him, whimpering and wishing there was less clothes involved.

Kakashi, agreeing with his gestures started to undress them but Iruka was already weak in the knees and collapsed taking him along though that did nothing to stop them from ravishing the other. "Kashi…wait no I don't want to…I change my mind!"

The other tried one last attempt to stop him but it ended in failure as a pervy chuckle erupted from the mans chest. "Ruka don't be such a little tease…you really are going to make me punish you…"

Iruka blushed ten times red and yelled. "wha-what? Punish me? But I just don't-" "Heheh alright Ruka-kun but just remember…you brought it upon yourself…" In a mere seconds the dolphin chan was deprived of clothes, laying there exposed to the man who wanted him so dearly.

Try as he might he could not cover himself for Kashi the scarecrow pinned his arms above his head. "What a delicious looking body you have little dolphin chan…"

Leaning down he took a nipple in to his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, making the nub hard. Iruka whimpered and moaned, begging him to stop…but a part of him felt so good…so willing so submissive…so uke. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling Kashis tongue make another move, as it slid down his body to his exposed manhood.

Hot wetness was the next feeling as the little dolphin began to get needy, horny. Kashi was sucking him off, this had finally gone so much further then ever before and Iruka wanted more…the pace quickened and so did his breathing. Opening his eyes finally he caught the moon, as it shun bright…watching them, enjoying the show even…urging them on with its light.

Delving his fingers in to the mess of 'Kashis hair he bucked his hip upwards, moaning in bliss. "do-don't…stop…scarecrow." And in no way did the seme plan on stopping, deep throating his dolphins yummy cock until it was fully erect and begging for more.

Popping it out of his mouth, he licked his lips from the pre cum and leaned back up to the disoriented man. "my turn ruka…" Iruka blinked back the blurriness as he was forced to sit up. "uhn…wh-what are…" before he was able to finish askin, Kakashi sat up on his knees, gripping a fistful of brown hair, turning the mans head and forcing his cock down in to his mouth.

Irukas eyes widened as he tried to cough and resist but Kashi wouldn't let him, this would be his punishment for teasing him so long… "Suck on it Dolphin chan…"

Quickly breathing through his nose, he did as he was told and sucked, whimpering around the hardening meat as it slid in and out past his lips so roughly…

He could hear the scarecrows moans and groans…so manly and seme like…it turned him on so much it scared him a little…being controlled like this and treated like such a bad boy…moaning around the cock, just thinking bout it he agreed maybe he did need a punishment after all…

wrapping his fingers around his own manhood he started to stroke himself, finally enjoying what was going on. His toes curled in bliss as Kashi began to mouth fuck him.

With how talented his tongue was it didn't take long for 'Ruka to bring him up to his fullest. Letting him go finally Kakashi forced him on his hands and knees. Iruka was more than happy to comply, rising his ass further up as he rested his arms on the ground.

Lookin over his shoulder, he was flushed and his lips were lightly swollen from the abuse. "Please…I know I need to be punished but…be gentle." Hearing those words, Kakashi calmed his animalistic instincts and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I would never hurt you like that…trust in me Dolphin chan…" As he mounted his little uke from behind, he reached down and pressed his lips to the tanned skin, giving his back loving kisses.

Ruka shivered in sweetness and eagerly waited to be taken. Still soaking wet from his dolphins sucks he used the wetness to lube the tight lil hole, probing him, teasing him on, trying to relax him. "Unm…give me all of you Kashi..please." he whispered, urging him to continue.

"Okay Ruka…just….a little more." He had been pushing himself inside inch by torturous inch…pulling out and slowly pushing back in until he fully knew his dolphin could take all of him…

"Yes! Kami yes, Kashi harder!" Kakashi gripped his lovers hips, dipping the tips of his fingers into the heating flesh, as Iruka curved his ass back in to his pulsing thrusts, their speed gaining.

He didn't realize his Ruka could be so loud, the words coming out of his lips were so erotic, it forced him to go faster, to fulfill those needs so deep, so hot…his dolphin continued to scream out as he was fucked in to the ground, Kashis thick long cock penetrating him over and over hitting his spot so nice it felt like all a dream…

"Punish me Kashi, I've been so naughty, I deserve it!" A demonic groan escaped past the dominating man as his uke spoke such dirty words to him…had he known he was that kind of lover he would have taken advantage of him long ago…

Wincing in pleasure he felt the walls of his ukes ass squeeze around his cock, almost forcing the cum to erupt out of him. As they panted and exchanged words of passion, the moon continued to ever shine above them, accepting their love, their eroticism for one another…

"Dolphin chan…I'm close.." He would begin to say…Iruka nodded, unable to speak as he now had lost his voice from all the pulsating pleasure coursing through him…

he too was so close he could almost feel it in his veins. Just a little more… Kakashi pressed his chest against Irukas back, burrying his face next to his ear, panting harshly.

"Cum with me…" He ordered, beckoning him to release. And with just a few more broad thrusts of his strong hips, with only one last hit against the mans spot, Iruka burst, throwing his head back as his walls tightened firmly, trapping his Semes cock inside, not letting go until he had every last drop of his milk. Kashi grunted like an animal, holding on tightly to his lover, emptying his load inside of him until he was squeezed dry.

They both had yelled out in pleasure, Iruka being the loudest of course….as the two collapsed within each other, neither spoke a word…both just enjoying what had gone down…

The four students!

Hinata yelped and held tightly to Temaris arm as a loud scream took place. "Wh-what was that!" The other three stopped walking and listened.

"Probably Kakashi and Iruka getting it on…" Temari reassured her though it just made the girl turn 10 shades of red. Sakura laughed a little awkwardly and waved it off.

"Uhm so we should be there by now shouldn't we?" She changed the subject making Sasuke frown. "I don't know, I was following you guys." Silence….

"WHAT? You mean to tell me you don't know where you've been going? We've been following you!" Temari screamed out, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

He merely rolled his eyes and smacked her hand away. "This was your plan remember? I thought you would at least be smart enough to have brought a map or memorized the trail…but no, now we're lost in a forest filled with kami knows what."

Sakura held up her hands before the hot headed girl went for Sasukes throat. "Ahah now now its no ones fault this is just a little bump in the road im sure we can find our way out." The three of them nodded and silently agreed. "So lets just keep going eh?" She turned and took a step forward and suddenly when stepping on a pile of dead leaves, her foot was caught on something.

"hm?" She blinked and looked down before a trap was activated. A net that had been hiding unleashed itself, picking her up and off the ground, trapping her inside of it as it hung from under a tree. The others quickly moved out of the way as to not get caught in it. Sakura gaped, bewildered as she swung back and forth. "What the hell? Someone get me out of here!" She screamed, panicking.

Temari and Sasuke frowned and cross their arms while Hinata flailed and tried to atleast stop the net from swinging so much. "A trap…" Temari began. "For intruders…" Sasuke continued. "But why…" They both said. "It doesn't matter why just get me down! Please!" A rustle in the bushes caught their attention, everyone turning around in alertness and panic. "Who….whos there?" Hinata yelped.

…To be continued bahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Heh this was definitely long…right? Well a lot longer than the last chapters that's for sure! -grins- Come on you know you liiikkkeeddd it. Well either way im happy with how it came out….kind of. Did you guys like it? It was hard to type ive got fake nails on and theyre pretty testy to write with, I kept misspelling everything! Anywho…Thanks for reading! And yes I love Cliffhangers -cackles evilly- Review my lovelies tell me what you think and what youd like to see on the next chapter! -Gri


	4. Hey dont leave me! And the formal!

Hello my lovely people! -grinning widely- Why am I grinning like an idiot you ask? Oh you didn't even ask? Ah you don't much care? Too bad im telling you anyway! I am starting a two shot that is on the borderline of horror, comedy and romance! Something you lovelies can read while I type up the next chapters of my story. -nods- mhm mhm. But anyways that's for a little later. For now, enjoy chapter 4!

Disclaimer- I DO NOW OWN NARUTO

* * *

"Don't just stand there! Get me out of here, please! Sasuke!" Sakura begged as Hinata tried her best to stop the swinging of the net. Temari and Sasuke ignored her as they turned to the sudden alarming noises the bushes were causing.

Hinata as well stopped her actions and nervously gazed over. "Wh-whos there?" She began in a panic. Sai rose from his hiding spot, giving the gang a lame expression. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost. It's just me." Sasuke twitched in annoyance before exploding. "What do you mean its just you? You scared the crap out of us! What the hell do you think you're doing out here, following us!"

Temari snorted and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous…at this rate we'll get caught." With a sigh, she shifted her eyes to the side in disappointment. Sai shrugged his shoulder, ignoring everyone and murmured. "I can't let you get yourself in trouble. You are an Uchiha and as one you can not be doing such childish things…so I recommend you guys turn around and…" He stopped talking.

Sakura stared in horror at what was behind Sai. Sasuke, Temari and Hinata watched wide eyed and tried to point. Sai rose a brow having stopped mid sentence from their faces. "what now…" Turning around he gave off an annoyed curse before he too gazed in horror.

The growl of something big and dangerous rumbled through the forest. Beaming red eyes gleamed right in to their souls…its ferocious row of fangs dripped with what could have been venomous saliva…a monstrous creature from another world…this thing was not normal, not natural….not of this world.

"S…sa…Sasuke…pl-please…get me down from here." Sakura whispered. What stood in front of them was a large beastly canine, pure snow white fur, blood ruby eyes…and claws that would make the big bad wolf tuck tail and run. The size of it alone could make a man pee himself in fear…the height and length of a pick up truck with an even louder growl than an engine could possibly give. It was safe to say….they were fucked.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Temari shrieked before turning and running off, grabbing Hinata and dragging her along. Sasuke cursed after regaining his sense and turned, going to run before something harshly grabbed on to his collar. "SASUKE UCHIHA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" The shrilling shriek of Sakura rang in his ears. Scowling and smacking her hands off of him he turned and grabbed on to the net. "Hey, calm the fuck down or else I wont save you!"

Sai quickly jumped out of the bushes, grabbing Sasukes arm and laughing awkwardly. "Sorry but as the protector of the heir of the Uchihas I must not let him die for your sake, class rep!" And within seconds he too was running off, taking a fighting Sasuke with him, leaving Sakura to fend for herself. She stared, teary eyed and gaping. 'they…they left me….Sasuke left me…I'm going to die…'

The sound of a bone chilling snarl broke her out of her woe as she slowly turned to face her maker. "ni-nice…doggie….go-good doggie…" The large animal leaned in close, sniffing her a few times, even giving the net a few curious licks.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, wincing and preparing for the worse…but the worse never came. Opening her eyes back up she blinked in confusion. "What the…" The beast merely sat on its behind and wagged its tail in eagerness, watching Sakura with bright innocent eyes. She twitched and gave out an awkward laugh. "ahahah…" They both stared at one another, one with eyes of excitement and the other with nervousness.

'Okay Sakura…it hasn't eaten you yet..maybe if you throw something it'll go fetch and you can try and escape…yeah…' Slowly she inched for her shoe, catching the dogs attention as it quickly sat up and began wagging its tail harder. Sakura froze, petrified that she might have angered it but it didn't seem so…so she continued to grab for her shoe and after tugging it off she reached out of the many small holes of the net and tosses the shoe as far as she could. "Go fetch boy!"

To her surprise the dog eagerly complied and turned, rushing past the bushes almost crushing them to go and find her shoe. "Ah, nows my chance!" Quickly she began struggling, trying to find a way out of the trap but to her dismay she stopped when the shaking pawsteps of the beast returned. Gulping she looked up and saw the animal standing in front of her with her shoe caught in between two of its giant fags a happy look on its muzzle. "that….was fast." She hung her head in distress. "I'm never getting out of here…"

(((((((((((Besu Academy!))))))))))

Naruto laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kiba had invited him, Ino and some others to go hang out around the campus where most of the spots were. For some reason he didn't feel like hanging out like he thought he had so he told them to go off without him. The girl in his day dreams was really getting to him….it was also making him hard.

Shifting his blue hues down to the boner in his pants and sighed. "Kuso….who are you." Un zipping his pants he wrapped his strong fingers around his manhood, stroking himself to the image of this mystery girl.

Sakura was long forgotten. Biting his lip softly he arched his hips more in to his grasp, jerking off. "Uhn…fuck…" His breathing quickned as did his rough strokes to his cock. He swirled his thumb around the head, feeling the pre cum being spread around.

Toes curling in pleasure, all he could picture was the girl under him, touching herself, as she opened her mouth, ready for him to give her his sweet milky cum. "You want my cum…you little slut…"

He made her nod and open her mouth wider, her pink tongue licking the side of her lip as she waited. After jacking himself off for what seemed like forever he finally made it to the edge, shutting his eyes, gripping the girls hair tightly and stuffing his dick down her throat, spilling his seed as she swallowed it all like a good girl.

Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed at the mess in his hands. The girl was gone, out of his fantasy as he came back to reality. And the reality was…he was so alone.

(((((((Sakura!))))

The dog nipped and nudged Sakura as she tried her best to ignore it. As adorable as it was to have a gigantic beastly dog want to play with you, she was worn out. "Heeellppp!" She tried one last time to cry out but it seemed no one heard her. Where the hell was Kakashi and Iruka! Whinning in dismay she shook her head and sniffled. "Sakura…what are you doing here?" Her emerald eyes snapped open as she looked up with hope.

"Iruka sensei! Thank god you're here! Be careful with the dog though, I don't want you-" She began but was interrupted with a deep chuckle. The dog barked happily at the sight of its master. Kakashi comes out of the bushes, petting the beast. "It seems you've caught yourself in one of my traps Sakura. What is the class president doing in a place like this?"

"Your traps? What kind of a sick joke is this? Why do you have traps set up! And why are you petting that thing!" Iruka smiled sheepishly and went to cut her down. "Kakashi raised Fang since he was a pup and these traps are safe, theyre just to stop students from sneaking around at night. You know better then to be walking around Sakura, its dangerous here." He helped her down and wiped her clean from the dirt and dust. "What on earth possessed you to come here?" Sakura gaped before blushing. She could never rat out her friends…even if they did abandon her. "Um…well…." She sighed and murmured. "I was curious about the other academy. I couldn't help myself…."

Kakashi and Iruka blinked, surprised. "But Sakura…didn't you receive the head masters e-mail? You've been invited." She blinked in surprise as well and tilted her head. "Invited….invited where?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "To the first annual besu and Konoha mixing formal. You and a couple other girls from Konoha were invited to Besu for a dance with the boys." Sakuras heart skipped a beat. The girls of her school were invited to a dance with the boys of besu academy? But wait…. "Why just the girls?" Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other.

(((((((Tsunades office!)))

"THIS IS AN OUT RAGE! How dare you use our girls as an experiment!" Nezumi roared. Tsunade merely glared at his yelling. "Pipe down you old bastard, I'm not using them as anything. This is just to teach the boys how to have fun like any other normal teenage boys." Nezumi frowned and pointed. "They are NOT normal! We are putting the human girls in danger by letting those monsters go near them! Heaven knows what they might do to those innocent girls! Deflower them, rape them even kill them!"

Tsunade stood up from her seat, slamming her palms on the table. "ENOUGH! They will do no such thing! I will show you they can have contact with girls that do not have demons inside of them. And then we will do the same next time for the girls of Besu academy and have the boys from Konoha attend…and when it all works out which I know it will, we can have all of them attend the dance together! But for right now we will do the girls first…" The eldest council member scowled and turned, marching off. "Mark my words Tsunade…this will end in disaster!" The door slammed harshly and Tsunade was left by herself. Letting out a sigh of disgust she shook her head. "Damnit…"

((((THE NEXT DAAAAYYYY!)))

"Whhaaatt? What do you mean there holding a big dance in Besu hottie academy?" Temari gaped. Hinata stared wide eyed, not believing the news. Sakura nodded and pointed at the event flyer. "Only the girls are attending. And it will only be the boys of Besu attending as well." Temaris eyes sparkled with joy. "This is our chance….!" Sasuke came over, a lame look on his face. "For you maybe. But what about me?" The three girls looked at him. Sakura frowned and got up, leaving to another desk. They were in home room and nothing much was going on. Sasuke noticed her distance ways and sighed.

She wasn't about to forgive him for leaving her there but he had no other choice since Sai wasn't exactly letting go of his grip. "Ah forget about her shes just being cranky cause she got caught. And what about you? Its girls only remember?" Temari pointed out. Sasuke snorted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah no shit I got that. But I want to go as well…." Sakura came back over and poked his chest hard. "Oh yeah? Just how badly do you want to go, Uchiha?" He blinked in surprise at her sudden coldness and smacked her hand away. "I just need to know whats on the other side, why theyre so damn special…I'll do anything." Sakura smirked evilly. "Anything….?" Temari caught on and snickered. "Anything he said…." Hinata blushed and looked down. "Oh my…." The boy just stared in confusion at their sudden mood swings. "what….what are you all…."

(((Later that day!)))

"NO! I refuse to do this! I am NOT this desperate!" Temari held him down to her bed, cackling evilly. "Come on now, the formals tonight! It was a surprise to all of us so we don't have much time to plan anything else!" Hinata held up a dress, nervously. "Uh-um…he-here is the dr-dress you wanted Temari…" Sakura brought in the rope as she tied Sasuke down without much ease. "That should hold you…its not so fun being held down by rope huh…" She murmured childishly. "I told you I was sorry! IT wasn't my-what are you doing with that make up?" Temari purred. "Don't worry Sasuke…oh I mean…Sasune.

Sasuke had never been more humiliated in his life. The two girls changed him in a way he never thought possible while Hinata just watched in awkwardness. By the ending of the afternoon Sasuke had been transformed. Extensions were placed in his hair, and he now wore two curly high pig tails. Light lip gloss smeared on his mouth, as well as some eye make up…the dress was a raven blue gothic style attire, fancy and formal but not too showy off. Long from the waist down and tight around his frame, as it was a black beaded corset. After being fully un tied he glared at the two snickering girls.

"Wow Sasuke….very nice! But youre missing a little something." Turning around Temari left for a moment and came back with tissue paper, stuffing it inside to make the illusion of having boobs. Sakura laughed hard, losing all respect for her crush. "Sasune you are hot!" Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You do look very much like a girl Sasuke." The boy cross dresser twitched and crossed his arms.

"You are all insane if you think I'm going like this….because I'm not." Temari merely shrugged. "Fine if you don't want to then I guess it'll just be us girls tagging along having fun with all the special boys. We'll get to see why theyre so amazing but we wont tell you our experience…." Sasuke growled and stood up. "FINE BUT SPEAK OF THIS TO NO ONE!" The girls cheered happily. "Group picture!" "No no wait!" A quick flash spread across the room as Sakura took a picture of all of them squished together. This was the beginning of something strange….

(((BESUUUU!)))

Naruto blinked as he stared at the e-mail Tsunade sent him. "Hm…a…formal? Tonight…" His hues widened. "With the girls of Konoha?" Sakura….he was going to meet her tonight. But what about…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

To be continued!

* * *

-cackles- Yes yes I kno I know another cliff hanger! Bahahaha…but yes Tsunade planned a surprise formal for all the kids! Will everything go as planned? Or will something bad go down….what will happen when Sakura and Naruto meet? Or Naruto and Sasune! Find out next time my lovelies! Thanks for reading! Make sure to review to let me know what you all thought! - Gri


	5. Im back guys!

Hey everyone! Wow, its been a while since ive been on here...almost more than a year! Maybe even two I'm not sure...anyway, im starting back up Besu academy! Same plot I had but I need your help. Who do you want to see together? Sasuke and Naruto are obviously a given but what about Sakura, Itachi, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Gaara? Phew! Lots of people. Who should be with who? I hope you guys let me know so I can write the next chapter ASAP! Tomorrow even!


	6. The Formal Part One

Man I haven't been up here in so long...-dusts the top of the story off- cobwebs up in here...anyways! Thank you all for your suggestions on who should be with who. Its a tough subject since theres a lot of people in this story. Luckily I enjoy writing up couples so many of the chapters to come will include a moment with the couples not just SasuXNaru. I intend to update the chapters either daily or weekly depending on my busy work schedule. Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

(((Besu Academy!))

"What?!" Naruto nodded calmly at his small group of friends as they all yelled out in disbelief. He'd just finished telling them about the formal that would be held tonight and how only the girls of Konoha academy were invited to join the boys of Besu academy.

Kiba was the first to continue as he sat up from the small couch that resided in the student lounge on the main floor. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What's the Dean thinking trying to blow our cover with this?" Ino who was sitting beside him nibbling on a treat merely tilted her head curiously and went second in stating her own opinion. "I don't think its so bad…I honestly envy you guys, you'll get to dance with a bunch of normal kids. Maybe its Dean Tsunades way of saying things will be changing around here, for the better…."

Kiba shook his head and frowned, gazing lamely up at a standing Naruto and drawled out. "I bet you that rat is having a field day…Nezumi hates us, the fact that he's even allowing this smells fishy to me…"

Lee, whom had been in the far corner, listening to his friends speak of the formal chipped in with a wide grin, un effected by the things that could go wrong with this idea. "Yosh, perhaps we'll do so well we wont need to be separated from the other academy!"

Naruto stared, surprised at the notion before shaking his head and shrugging at his friend Lee whom by the way contained the Ox demon…a friendly yet powerful animal with unspeakable strength no one wanted to mess with… "I don't think its going to happen over night, Lee…as much as I'd love that…" The blonde kyubi holder sighed out before taking a seat of his own in between Ino and Kiba.

"But I'm still going…" Ino smiled and hugged his arm, giving him a reassuring pat. "I think it's a great idea…you all should go and have a great time…do it and show that old bastard Nezumi we arent monsters."

They suddenly heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room and all eyes looked up to spot a frowning Gaara and a bitterly amused Neji. "Don't be so naïve…This is a disaster waiting to happen…if you think Nezumi is going to stand by and do nothing while you have fun with the girls then you've got another thing coming…This'll be his chance to turn everything to hell." The hawk demon vessel started with a negative tone.

Gaara merely stood beside his friend and said nothing, his eyes mostly on Naruto who quickly jumped to his feet when Kiba got up to poke Neji in the chest. The brunette glared and barked hot headedly "We're not idiots! Why do you have to bring the mood down for? The last thing we need is someone jinxing this…"

Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down while giving a hello nod to Gaara who responded with his own nod in return. "Come on Kiba, lighten up its not that big a deal…Besides Neji does have a point…We should keep our guards up….To make sure the old man doesn't try to use this to shut our school down…"

At this point Shikamaru stepped in, over hearing their conversation and spoke up with an annoyed expression. "I get you guys want to be all sure about this but could you keep it down? You're freaking out the rest of the students with your conspiracy talk…"

The group looked around and noticed there were some worried expressions from the other students who had been hanging in the lounge room, hoping to have a good time tonight….Lee was the first to speak up and smiled brightly to lighten up the mood once more. "I think all that matters is that we're being given a huge opportunity to show everyone on the outside we arent monsters! No matter what happens we wont lose our cool and we'll show the girls a good time, right?!"

Neji crossed his arms and snorted, Kiba doing the same while Naruto and Ino smiled and agreed. Shikamaru, who held the Stag demon inside of him a more practical and prideful demon, just rolled his eyes a bit and turned to go back to his seat…..They'd see exactly just what kind of night they'd have.

((Tonight! Outside the gigantic gym in Besu academy conveniently big enough to hold a party! XD) ))

Sakura was nervous…practically every girl from their school was here standing outside just as nervous some more excited than anything…Tonight was going to be the night they mingle with the boys of a very special school. Would it be everything she thought it was? Or would it just be a bigger let down than having a crush on Sasuke…

her smile turned into an impish grin as she looked to her side where a Sasuke, now named Sasune was standing beside the Rep with a lame expression, adjusting his dress best he could. "Stop messing with it before your boobs fall out, girlfriend…"

The raven haired beauty glared to her and hissed evilly before ignoring her. Hinata and Temari were busy chatting it up excitedly waiting for the doors to open already.

It felt like an eternity just standing outside in the cold waiting for the gym doors to open so that they could be let into the gymnasium where the loud music could be heard and the colorful flashing lights seen from the small windows. It seemed the closer it got to that time the louder the girls began to talk amongst themselves much so that Kakashi and Iruka appeared in front of the group of females.

The silver haired guardian started first, holding his hands up to quite them down. "Alright alright listen up ladies. The rules of tonight…don't get pregnant. Trust me, you do not want to have these guys babies-"

He received a hard nudge to his stomach and grunted, being shoved aside by an annoyed Iruka who continued for him. "What Kakashi-sensei means is that have fun, just not too much fun. Be responsible and respectable. Make sure you make a good example for Konoha Academy so that there may be more dances to come for both the schools. Now then, lets go inside and have a great time!" The girls cheered loudly, almost trampling poor Iruka as the front of the group grabbed for the doors to push them open.

(((Inside the gymnasium!)))

Naruto was standing near the punch table, gazing at his half empty cup while his mind wandered off to Sakura….what would she be wearing…would she even give him the time of day? What if she was ugly on the inside…then out of the corner of his mind he remembered the other girl…with soft creamy porcelain skin and dark hair…and even darker eyes that sent him to a very erotic place….

"ruto….NARUTO!" a faded voice turned into a yell as he was ripped from his thoughts and jumped lightly his head snapping up to spot Kiba and Lee watching him with confusion and concern. "Yo dude are you alright? We've been calling your name forever now…." Kiba began while Lee held his cup with joy.

"Don't look so down, this is a happy occasion! The doors are about to open and the girls will be coming in like wild fire! And we will sweep them off their feet! Yosh!" He pumped his fist into the air and just as he did so the doors opened…all the boys quickly turned to face the entrance, Naruto swallowing back a lump in his throat….this was it.

The girls piled in to the gym, eager to get the party started and meet some hot boys from a mysterious school not many of them knew much about…it was exciting, nerve wrecking and it was happening tonight. There was much chit chatter as the girls stayed to one side of the room while the boys stood their ground on the other. Neither of them moved nor spoke…the music continued to play and it almost seemed like it was going to be like this all night…until….

* * *

-blinks and looks around- Wow that was….short? Maybe? :D I don't know! -cackles evilly- No but seriously, what do you think? -shrugs- Obviously theres going to be a lemon in the next one. With who? Surprise…-nod nod nod- I'll continue on the next chapter real soon guys, no worries- Gri


	7. The Formal II (Lemon)

***hides behind her couch* Ahhh how time flies doesn't it eheh….please! Don't hurt me I come baring gifts! Yes! A NEW chapter! So ah how about we not hurt the sweet little writer and get on with it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN—oh for the love of god does anyone even do these things anymore? Well I guess Im just old fashioned. Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

The boys were frozen in place, it almost seemed like they'd never seen girls before or something. But in their case, they'd just never hung out with 'normal' girls before which of course were understandable but even so…

Sakura gave a sort of awkward glance at Hinata and she just smiled sweetly in return, shrugging her shoulders. The two went to see how Temari was doing but the girl was gone from her spot.

The music continued to play an upbeat song as Temari's friends watched in surprise as she made the first move, walking over to the large group of guys with a confident smirk.

She soon stopped in front of a boy with a pineapple like hairstyle and a bored expression on his face and instantly her smirk grew wider as she pointed at him, making all the other boys jump out of her way. "Hey! You! What's your name?"

Said boy was snapped out of his day dreaming and frowned at the loud mouth girl in front of him, simply replying "It's Shikamaru." At hearing this, she reached out and grabbed him by the hand, tugging him out of the group much to his dismay and to the middle of the room. "Alright Shikamaru, come dance with me!"

It was practically an order one he wasn't too happy to oblige with but she didn't give him much choice, she was hella strong for a human girl and he could sort of dig that as he just gave a faint smile when she let go and…they began to dance.

The tension in the room slowly dissipated as more girls grew their courage and approached the guys while some guys even went up to the female students, asking them to dance or merely to start a conversation.

Naruto watched in awe as these girls just acted as if they were…normal. Not monsters. They weren't running for the hills and it was a great feeling inside of him even if they didn't know the truth, it was still a start.

Iruka was by Kakashis side as he watched with worry, making sure the children were all having fun. "Relax; you'll only bring bad luck if you keep acting so worried." Kakashi interrupted his bad juju making the shorter, tan man smile and nod. "Ah, right I guess I should try to let them have a good time…"

Meanwhile the only three not dancing or chatting it up were Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke as they simply sat at a table, talking amongst themselves. "Wow can you believe it? We're actually here! These guys are so handsome! I can't believe it" Sakura was ranting on while Hinata was busy blushing; staring at someone across the room and Sasuke had his arms crossed and glared at nothing.

"They don't look all that great to me, this was a waste of time I can't believe I had to dress up like a-" He was then nudged by Sakura who pointed at a brunette approaching them.

Kiba had long noticed the super cute pale girl with dark blue hair and lavender like eyes from across the room. They had been in a staring contest while he kept grinning at her and giving her flirtatious winks and waves until finally Lee urged him to go talk with her.

Finally in front of the three, the dog demon vessel just flashed a very sharp toothy grin and shrugged. "Hey…wanna dance? I'll try not to step on your toes by sweeping you off your feet instead." He gave Hinata another wink which made her turn a cherry red as she couldn't help the soft smile.

Sasuke had to hold back the gag threatening to come out from the sickly sweet scene playing before him while Sakura just watched with stars in her eyes. 'Oh wow he's so smooth! Lucky!' She smiled reassuringly to her friend and urged her to get up and dance with the hottie.

Not needing to be told twice, the shy student got up and took Kibas hand as he lead her on to the dance floor, leaving just Sakura and Sasuke alone now…and they both were not too keen on each other's company.

Almost everyone seemed to be having fun except for those two…and Naruto. He'd spent the last hour drinking punch and standing around trying to figure out how to approach Sakura. He'd spotted her easily sitting at a table with some girls but how would he even talk to her?

'This is annoying. I thought this was supposed to be a party, and here you are filling your bladder with watered down juice.' He heard the Kyuubi better known as Kurama inside of his mind. Naruto just gave a weak smile and placed the cup down on the table he stood next to. 'Shut up, it's not so easy going up to a girl ya know.' 'Shocker, considering you had enough wet dreams about her.'

A blush quickly spread to his face as he tried ignoring that last comment, clearing his throat and speaking in a more annoyed tone with his fox spirit. 'Why are you complaining all of a sudden?' 'Why else? You're 17 and still a virgin and its irritating me. I need release too and I was hoping it'd be found here at this party.'

If anyone else was watching him they'd be frightened by the boys strange and sudden outbursts as he flailed his arms about. "WHAT?!" He realized he was being loud and shouted it in his head instead. 'What do you mean?! You plan on getting me laid, Kurama?!'

'Pipe down boy, of course that was my plan. Now why don't we just…' Naruto could feel his body almost moving on his own and he began to panic. 'HEY you promised you wouldn't do that anymore! You spirits are supposed to respect your vessels not possess them! Erm even though tecnnically….hey wait wait I don't want to speak to Sakura, I'm not ready!'

He felt his body as stiff as it was make its way over to Sakura and Sasuke as Kurama just chuckled in his head. 'Is that what you're so worried about? It's a good thing we're not aiming for Sakura. I'm talking about the girl in your dreams…' Naruto, confused by this tried to understand. 'What do ya mean? Sakura is…'

Before he could finish, the Kyuubi stopped and once again someone was at their table. Sakura blinked and tilted her head at the blonde guy before giving out a polite smile. "Hello." While Sasuke just ignored them.

Naruto would kill Kurama later but now…Sakura was here talking to him. She noticed him and even said hello! This was his chance, this was…

He glanced over to the one sitting next to Sakura and his eyes widened at the shocking resemblance this raven haired girl had with… 'The girl from my dreams…' Sasuke upon feeling someone watching him gazed up to ask what this guys problem was but when their eyes met, they locked on one another and a bolt of static ran right through them, something pulsing within Naruto fiercely.

'Ahh how interesting…' Kurama began and Naruto could tell the Kyuubi was grinning ominously inside of his mind. Sasuke without hesitation shot up from his chair and turned, rushing to the bathroom. Sakura gave out a confused look and then a surprised one when the cute blonde turned and left as well.

"Eh? What the….ah come on! Am I the only one not having fun here?!" She practically shouted with a pout. Naruto was back at the punch table, staring at the almost empty bowl of juice, catching his breath. 'What was…that just now? That feeling.' 'This party became more fun. I think it's time we liven it up some more…'

Naruto gave out an annoyed huff at what the Kyuubi was saying and went to scold him but stopped when the sudden urge to pee over took him. "Ah crap, all that punch finally got to me…'

This whole Sakura and….other girl thing just had to wait; maybe he could try again with Sakura afterwards. He made his way in to the boys bathroom and sighed, he was glad his friends were enjoying themselves but what about-

A flash of blue caught his attention and he noticed the girl from earlier leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her flat chest. Naruto stared before freaking out and pointing. "This is the boys bathroom, what the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke jumped at the sudden yelling and locked eyes with the boy once more, giving him a cold glare.

'Not exactly what I had in mind….but it's better than nothing.' Kurama began with another low chuckle as a sudden smell became strong enough for Naruto to take in. It was delicious…like rain water and a small hint of mint. It also smelled like….Naruto's eyes widened as he calmed down and spoke up. "You're a boy."

Sasukes eyes narrowed as he looked around for any place to escape but there wasn't even a window here and the blonde was blocking his only exit. "Yeah, what of it?" He finally spoke, confirming that he was indeed a dude.

The Kyuubi vessel gaped and flailed his arms dramatically. "You mean to tell me I've been fantasizing about a guy?! What are you even doing wearing THAT?!" The raven haired raised a brow and harshly snapped. "The hells are you going on ab-uhn?"

He hadn't noticed before but there was a strange almost orange glow emitting from the slightly taller and much tanner male in front of him…how was he even doing that? And why did the room suddenly get warmer? He felt something tingling up in to his nose and a strong smell over took him as his eyes almost glazed over.

"Ugh, my head…getting foggy." Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead and tried taking a step but ended up tripping. Luckily Naruto saw this and quickly ran to his side, catching him as the Uchiha began to have difficulty breathing. "H-hey are you alright?" He asked with concern.

'He's caught whiff of our mating scent. It's quite powerful to those who are not Jinchuriki. Soon, he'll be puddy in our hands' Kurama explained with an almost eager tone about him.

Naruto watched, amazed that his spirit beast could actually turn someone on like that with a mere aroma. "This feels….a little bit like….ya know." He didn't want to say the word 'rape' as it made it even worse but Kurama just laughed.

'Oh, the boy will be willing, trust me…besides you've been having your sexual fantasies about him.' "That isn't true! I THOUGHT I was thinking about a GIRL and hes a guy! I can't…." The Kyuubi interrupted hastily. 'Does it really matter? Look at him…' And so he did.

Sasuke was arching his back slightly in the boys hold and felt like his insides were on fire…there was a burning desire, an itch that needed scratching, a want for…for… "Fuck." He murmured under his breath as he tried to loosen this annoying dress he was in. It was too tight around his frame and if it wasn't opened he'd surely suffocate.

Naruto caught on quickly and instantly turned the Uchiha boy around, trying to figure out how to undo the garment, finding a zipper on the back and tugging it down, hearing Sasuke gasp out in relief.

His pale back was exposed, perfect and unmarked. Sasukes hair was slightly messy, his pig tails still up but his bangs this way and that, as strands of his hair covered his flushed face. Naruto could only stare and finally he made a decision.

Hot hands gripped at the raven haireds shoulders as he felt himself forcefully bent over the bathroom counter. He became alarmed and looked in front of him to the mirror so that he could see the one moving him so rashly. "Wh-what are you-"

Naruto merely gave out a handsome sheepish smile, his pupils dilated; almost cat like….fox like. "I'm sorry, but ya see…I don't think I can hold back. Even if you are a guy you've been running through my mind so I guess maybe it means this was meant to be. Destiny I suppose you'd call it."

Sasuke glared and went to yell about how ridiculous he was sounding right now but another burst of heat waved through him as he felt a white hot sensation in the pit of his stomach. His knees almost buckled but he kept himself up, or Naruto did anyway as he kept him bent over.

'Almost…' The Kyuubi whispered inside the blondes mind and before long Sasuke gazed up, his eyes fully clouded with lust yet still fully aware of what was going on. "Will you make this feeling go away? Will you…make me feel better?" He pleaded, making Naruto stare and almost drool. 'Ah, there. He's all yours. Try not to break him in half, he's not like us.'

Naruto had never slept with anyone. Sure he knew the fundamentals but this was a whole new ball game, it was with a dude…but he couldn't stop now especially with how hard he was, these pants were beginning to hurt! He swallowed thickly and unzipped himself, his cock instantly jutting out.

Sasuke felt the boy rip some of the dress to make it easier to lift up and get out of the way and he turned even redder, averting his gaze entirely from the mirror. 'Don't be too rash now…the boy doesn't look like he does this too often so prepare him.' Naruto heard Kurama guide him and he nodded inwardly.

"Ah, I don't know your name but mines Naruto. If you could please…" Sasuke looked up and went to open his mouth to speak his name but was cut short when two of the blonde's fingers found their way past his lips and around his tongue. He made a slight moaning noise and began to suck on them on instinct, drenching them in saliva with the most lewd of expressions.

"Hah…so you really are dirty after all. That makes me happy to see." Naruto added a third finger and watched them get sucked off, his cock twitching in jealousy. Finally when he felt like it was enough, he pulled his fingers out much to the Uchihas dismay and slid the wet digits past the boy's underwear, which were thankfully enough, briefs and swirled the tips against his entrance.

He heard him let out a small gasp and a shiver, making him smile once more and continue to tease him, his other hand letting the boys shoulder go so it could reach around and curl its fingers around his lonely dick, flicking his thumb across it and earning a long moan from Sasuke.

'I think that should do it. Enough teasing, the anticipation is killing me, go in for the kill.' Naruto would have to discuss Kuramas way of bedroom talk later but for now he was right, he was at his limit and he needed to fuck the boys brains out badly.

After stretching him with the three fingers and having the boy a whimpering and moaning mess he pulled out and grabbed his hips, lifting them up slightly, bending over him as well, his nose taking in the delicious scent.

Sasuke could feel the very intimidating thick meat rubbing against his ass and he bit his lip before speaking in a panting tone. "Wh-what if…someone comes in….ahh…"

He looked to the mirror and waited for the blonde's response but merely got a sly grin. "It makes it more exciting, doesn't it?" Sasuke blushed at his words though they were soon forgotten as he felt the tip push its way inside.

He clenched his teeth as Naruto didn't let up and continued to push deeper and before long almost the entire thing was inside of Sasuke. 'Inside of me…its so big….so good.' He thought, almost drooling at just the feeling.

But why…why did he give in so easily to this man? To this boy. He was an Uchiha and to be driven so low, to do such a disgusting and- "Oh god, yes!" The doubts in his mind were INSTANTLY tossed as he was repeatedly pounded.

Naruto first thought he'd be able to take it slow but that idea went right out the window when he did his first thrust. Without even knowing it he just got in to the rhythm and fucked him, going even faster when the boys moans got louder.

He grabbed his hips and dug his nails in to them, using them to help get a better angle as his speed only increased, the counter leaving marks on the paler boys stomach no doubt but that'd be something Sasuke could deal with after he stopped feeling so damn good.

The sound of the rustling dress was overpowered with flesh slapping against flesh as Naruto practically snarled next to Sasukes ear, turning the boy on further. "Harder!" It was a demand, not a request and both Naruto and Kurama were surprised the boy had even asked.

'My my my, this boy can really take a pounding…you heard him…Harder.' The Kyuubi drawled out sensually and Naruto could only grunt and buck his hips in an even harsher pace, plunging his cock past the boys tight walls to the point they were both a panting groaning mess.

"Naruto." He said his name…and it was the most erotic thing to come out of his mouth by just the tone alone. He had had his eyes shut but upon hearing it he quickly looked up to the mirror, waiting to see what he wanted to say, his animalistic speed never faltering. The boy had tears of pleasure prickling the corner of his eyes and a flushed color on his cheeks. "My name….hahh….oh fuck…..my name is Ss…Sasuke. And….I'm gonna….nnm!"

Naruto couldn't help the smirk as he nodded and buried his face once more in to the Uchiha boys neck, murmuring. "Keep saying my name….I'll make sure you scream."

"Ah! Yes, Naruto!" As the spirit vessel continued fucking him, he too felt himself close but wouldn't let up, not until he had him at his mercy and begging. 'N-naruto, hold on there you're going too fast.' Kurama tried to warn but he was too far gone in pleasure to hear him.

The room only grew hotter as the two of them were sweating now, breathing heavily against one another, Narutos hand against Sasukes neck and jawline as he was squeezing without knowing, the tips of one of his fingers inside the boys mouth, holding him tightly.

"Sasuke you have such a slutty face on…does it really feel that good?" He teased as the other merely shut his eyes and tried to turn his head but he wouldn't allow it as he growled. "Ahh, I want to see that beautiful face when you cum."

It didn't take long and only after a few more brutal thrusts did Sasukes eyes open wide, his head thrown back as he cried out Narutos name one last loud time, cuming violently.

The sight was certainly something to behold and it sent Naruto to the edge not long after as his nose scrunched up in a blinding white pleasure hard enough for a normal man to see stars as their bodies shook together.

Sasuke instantly lost control of his body and began sliding off the counter until Naruto caught him and held him up, catching his breath. 'Kami, you really did a number on him hah but it was worth it.' Kurama snickered and Naruto ignored him once more, staring at the weak Uchiha in his arms.

"….-right there?" Had someone been speaking to him? Opening his eyes, Sasuke spotted the blonde from before hovering over him with a grin. "What?" He asked, his lips dry. "I asked if you were alright. I thought you might have stopped breathing for a sec, hah!"

He slowly sat up and groaned, rubbing his head before remembering what happened and gasping. "What the hell?!" He glared to Naruto and pointed. "What did you to do me?!" Naruto raised a brow and thought out loud. "Uh well I guess I stuck my cock inside of your-" "SHUT UP! I KNOW! I was asking WHY?!" The raven haired yelled loudly, fuming from the ears.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and continued to grin. "Well ya see like I said before, its destiny! We were meant to meet, ya know? And you seemed to like it…" Sasuke stared at the boy before blushing and looking away.

"Don't tell me…you hated it, did you? Hate…me?" But the Uchiha cut him off with a simple. "No." Making Naruto smile again. "Figures, I come dressed like this to find out whats so special about you guys only to get my ass rammed. But since I was nice enough to let you have me I deserve to know what the hell is so great about this place?"

Naruto flinched a little at the question and looked to the side nervously, unsure of what to respond with. "Ah well….uhm….I wish I could…" He began which made the other glare dangerously as he made a fist. "If you…don't tell me, I'll eat your soul."

Both Kurama and Naruto actually shivered at the look he was being given. 'Those eyes….are scary.' They both thought. Sasuke waited for an answer and just as he was about to be given one there was loud screaming coming from outside the bathroom.

They both turned their head and shouted. "The party!" Something had gone down….

* * *

**Neh neh was that worth the wait or what?! Ah? Ah?! Come ooonn! Alright well things are about to get interesting hah. Leave a review, let me know how you liked it (or didn't) and Ill get right on to the next one, promise! Till next time! -Gri**


	8. It's hard to explain

**I do not own Naruto. I never will...-cries-**

* * *

The blood curdling scream broke them out of their conversation and reminded them where they currently reside. Sasuke shoots up but a tanned hand stops him and presses the boy against the cold tile wall. "What are you-?!"

Naruto silences him with a charming grin. "You have to stay here, your dress is ripped and everyone will be able to tell you're a boy...I don't want you getting in trouble and it isn't safe out there right now."

Sasuke stared before giving him a frown. "I'm a third degree black belt. I can handle my own." Though about the dress...he was right, it was ripped and there was no way he could do anything in it.

Punching the blonde, he hissed. "That's your fault by the way! No one told you to ruin the thing!"

"What?! You couldn't breathe in the thing! No one told YOU to come to the party in drag!" The two of them continued to bicker when the sound of glass shattering distracted them. Naruto groaned and tried to think of something.

"Okay, the boys locker room is here. I'll go get you some clothes but please just stay here until I come back." He turns but this time Sasuke grabbed him, and with a pause they watch each other.

"...You promise you'll come back?" Naruto blushed and grinned. "Believe it." When he's released he rushes outside, leaving a very irritated Sasuke behind._ 'That was adorable.'_ Kyuubi teased though the vessel ignored him in favor of seeing what in the hell was going on.

The party was in ruin as some rather odd characters crashed in through the windows and doors, tossing the tables over and throwing everything in sight. They didn't look like students and at first he didn't understand but a few moments later some of them began to transform. _'Jinchuriki._' They both thought.

"What are they doing?!"_ 'They aren't students here Naruto, someone must have hired em to come and crash the party to reveal our little secret...'_ The transformations were happening left to right as people changed in to their demon forms.

One man shifted from a person in to a rather large bat creature, it's wings extending out over 40 feet, black matted fur covering every inch of his body, big pointed ears opening as it let out a sonic screech, urging the others on. It stood on hind legs, quickly choosing out its victim.

_ 'Naruto! We need to get Sasuke some clothes other wise he's a sitting duck inside that bathroom!'_ There was so much chaos and he was worried for the women until he spotted Fang struggling to get through the doors, howling and snarling at the intruders.

"Kakashi! Iruka-sensei!" He spotted them with weapons drawn and felt a little more relieved, enough to rush to the boys locker room to grab for the quickest items of clothes and run back, but not before catching sight of the bat grabbing for Sakura.

He slid to a stop and glared. "Hey!" It went ignored but before he could make his move, Lee stepped in front of the Bijuu and without transforming, activated the power of his beast, a very powerful ox creature that prides itself in sheer muscle strength, catching the bats sharp claws and launching him across the room in a swift toss.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, her eyes as wide as they could possibly be and she jumped when Lee grabbed her and pulled her up in to his arms. "L-lee! Thank you." Her tone was breathless, trying to make sense of the situation.

The boy she'd been talking to since Sasuke ditched her smiled brightly at her. "Do not worry Sakura-chan, I will protect you!" Naruto didn't need to see anymore to be convinced and within seconds he was back in the bathroom, tossing a currently naked Sasuke some clothes.

"Listen uh what you're about to see it's...it's a little hard to explain." Naruto tried but Sasuke gave him a look before getting dressed in shorts and a white t. "Is the world ending?" Naruto couldn't help the nervous laugh.

"It might look that way to you. It isn't it's just...really hard to explain." It was all he could say though he didn't stop the boy who lightly pushed him aside. "Then don't explain, just let me see."

Pushing the door open, he spotted hell itself breaking loose. Giant animal creatures were fighting the boys and trying to grab the girls. His jaw almost hit the floor as he tried to make sense of this and then...wasn't that the giant dog who tried to eat Sakura last time?

Fang pounced and with one heavy paw, slammed it down on a bijuu roaring down on it for dominance. The entire gym shook with the dogs ferocity as more bijuu continued to fight the students.

He couldn't watch any longer and Sasukes expression turned from shock in to annoyance. "Is this your big secret?" Naruto froze and avoided eye contact, earning a snort from the raven haired boy. "I'll take that as a yes. When this is over you will explain it to me."

Without another word, Sasuke raced off to go and help Kakashi, leaving Naruto watching after him. _'That's some kid...I like him'_ Naruto nodded, agreeing with his fox bijuu._ 'Alright kid, enough with the sappy stuff. It's time to fight.'_

Naruto hesitated but knew he was right, there were a lot of Bijuu and with the boys trying their best not to transform in front of the girls they'd need all the help they could get. The heat around the blonde turned on, his body glowing orange as his pupils narrowed in to slits. Both Kyuubi and his voice merged in to one as his nails sharpened in to claws. "I won't let any more harm come to my friends!" In a flash, he shifted in to a run though he only appeared as a blur.

Kakashi swore he saw orange and knew Naruto finally joined the fight. What he didn't know was Sasuke had snook in at some point in time. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing-" The boy waved the question off and gestured. "I need a weapon." "Why are you wearing hair extensions?" "WEAPON."

"Alright!" Kakashi turned and grabbed for the wooden swords currently collected for Kendo classes. Throwing him one, Sasuke catches it easily and kicks the sandals off not wanting to trip because of these ridiculous woman's wear.

"I don't know what's going on exactly but just know you will be hearing from me when this is over." Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "I count on that." Iruka spotted the two talking and blinked. "Sasuke-kun?"

The boy ran in to the fight, jumping up in time to land a top a rather aggressive snake curling itself around three helpless girls crying for help. The bijuu noticed and hissed in anger, shaking its head to get him off and seconds later the tip of the bamboo sword lodged itself inside the snakes eye.

The creature shrieked and jolted away from the girls to struggle with the boy who held on tightly. Sasuke frowned and with one harsh motion he yanked the weapon out and went for the other eye, another animalistic cry erupting from the serpent.

Satisfied with his work he yanks it out and jumps down, watching the snake curl to protect itself. Turning around, he sees Naruto...or who he thought was Naruto. It seemed the blonde had shifted as well in to something.

_'So this is what the big secret is. They're demons.'_ For some reason Sasuke didn't feel any sort of anger or shock or even fear...he didn't know why. All he could think of was making sure Naruto survived this so they could talk again.

Blushing at the thought, he frowned and gave a loud snort. "Baka." "Sasuke!" A familiar voice called out to him and he turned, spotting Hinata hiding under the bleachers with Temari while Shikamaru and Kiba fought off some very persistent bijuu.

They looked a little like bears but upon closer inspection they were far from it...four arms, a long lion like tail and beaming red eyes made it clear these things weren't looking for some cuddles.

His eyes widen slightly when Shikamaru goes down, the bijuus paw choking him as it growled and bared teeth that dripped with saliva. Temari yells in anger. "HEY! Thats my date you stupid ball of fur!"

Grabbing one of the folded chairs she gets out from hiding and slams it over the bears head repeatedly before banging it against the side of the creatures temple. "I SAID BACK OFF!" She screamed, surprising Shikamaru when the creature falls over.

He gets up and grabs her, giving her a small smile. "Nice." She shrugs and winks. "Thanks." Seconds later the second bijuu goes flying while Kiba pats his hands down and growls. "These guys are pretty intent on killing us." "I'm not so sure." Shikamaru began as Sasuke joined them.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as Kiba grabbed Hinata gently. "None of us have transformed, these bijuu are getting us riled up. They're trying to grab the girls and scare us in to changing."

Temari and Hinata both exchanged confused glances but Sasuke knew what he meant. "I take it you guys aren't very popular among the rest of society." He began making the other two give him a lame look. "No kidding." Kiba started. "I knew this would happen...it's that fucking rat, Nezumi! I bet you he planned for this."

"One of the board members of education? Why?" Hinata asked softly. Suddenly Naruto caught the groups attention as he was being pinned down by a very large ape bijuu, it was as scary as it was fat and continued to grab the blonde only to hammer him back down in to the floor, a small crater forming each time.

A sudden anger of which Sasuke has never felt bubbled inside of him, his eyes narrowing as he tightened his hold on the sword. The other two boys went to move but he held his hand out and barked out. "Stay with the girls, I'll go help Naruto."

"What?! You don't even have a-hey!" Kiba started but the boy was already running to Narutos aid. Shikamaru watched after him before snorting. "Troublesome."

* * *

**Uh uh uh -dancing in place- poppin bottles uh uh...what? Oh right. -cough- Yes! This is finally being updated! Getting back in to writing so I hope you enjoyed it! Please as always let me know what ya'll think. Thanks again! Tune in next time! -Gri**


	9. Keeping Secrets

**Heh so yeah...I'm back! With a chapter see?! See...don't kill me please. -cries- I'm trying really hard! For those who actually care about me I have moved in to my own place, working two jobs! TWO. Thats more than one! And less than three. And half of four! Okie im done...the point is, I'm on my own now so I have time now to update now that I have my life together! (Or as together as someone like me can get it...) **

* * *

Naruto's face gets slammed further into the crater he was creating from the large ape bijuu. As painful as it appeared, the blonde only glared and took the hit, un-phased. Then from the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke charging over. "Wait, Sasuke don't-" But it went ignored as the black belt avenger jumped in to action, sword drawn and with one quick movement, slammed the bamboo weapon into the beasts head, knocking it off of Naruto much to the blondes surprise.

_'shit he really is strong, isn't he?'_ No damsal in distress here, folks. Sasuke landed easily and glared at Naruto. "Get up dobe! Or do I have to keep saving you?!" Naruto watched him before getting annoyed and jumping up, pointing. "Oh because being slammed by a ton of ape fat looks so easy to brush off right?!" He argued back making Sasuke smack his teeth.

"Are you okay?" He murmured to which Naruto's annoyed expression shifts in to one of surprise before he smiles. "Yeah, thank you." "Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Naruto grins and steals a kiss before rushing off to go help another group of girls, Sasuke blushing lightly. "Dobe." He insulted again before following suit.

Kiba and Shikamaru had witnessed the fight and knew they wouldn't let Naruto live it down being saved by a guy who had been a girl in the beginning of the night. But that was for another time! As the beasts they'd been fighting off were now drawing back and without any of the male students needing to transform. It seemed like Nezumi's plan had failed and the boys caught on quickly making sure they only activated their strength to keep their dates safe.

Hinata held Temari's arm tightly as the feisty blonde lead her to safety where Sakura was hiding under a table, making sure Hinata goes under first before taking a look at the boys winning the battle, giving it all a large frown. "What the actual hell is going on." She asks before hiding with the other two girls, Lee making sure to keep them safe. Before long the last of the enemy vanished out of the windows while Fang used one as a chew toy, biting on its leg until Kakashi makes him spit it out.

Naruto slides to a stop, calming his aura as he watches a decoration hanging by a thread finally give out and fall to the floor along with everything else in this place. "Well do we know how to party or what?" He gave a cheesy grin to Sasuke who merely gave him a blank stare. "What?" He shrugged trying to lighten the mood but there was no use, this was…a big mess.

"What were those things?!" A girl finally asked as she was helped up by the boy she'd been dancing with. More girls began to ask the same thing while the boys looked at each other in panic, not knowing what to say. Iruka quickly jumped on a table and shut them up, bringing his hands up to grab their attention. "Ladies and gentlemen calm down! Please, we must make sure everyone is alright! Surely it was just a bunch of gangsters dressed up to spook us!"

"Dressed up?" Sakura asked as Lee helped her out from the table, Hinata and Temari following behind her. "Those didn't look like costumes, sensei." Some girls agreed, getting upset with such a horrible explanation. Sasuke looked around before clearing his throat and speaking. "It was, I saw their zippers. I even took the mask off of one. It was a normal guy under it." There was silence…"Sasuke? Why are you wearing pig tails?" "What are you doing here?" "Why is Sasuke kun wearing shorts?" "Was he jogging?" "But he has no shoes on…"

Naruto couldn't help the slight snicker as Sasuke turned red and began to fume. "FORGET ABOUT WHAT I'M WEARING." He yelled, making everyone back away in fear before he controlled himself and coughed. "Anyway. Iruka-sensei is right. It was just a bunch of idiots crashing a party and they took it too far. But the boys of this school made sure you all were safe so thank them instead of acting ungrateful." He had a point and within seconds the boys were drowning in 'thank you's' and 'you were so brave' 'Can I have your number?!'

Naruto inches towards Sasuke and smiles at him, tilting his head. "So where is my thank you?" Sasuke rose a brow and crossed his arms. "For what? I saved you, remember?" Narutos smile widens and he leans in, whispering in his ear. "I'm not talking about that. I meant satisfying that desperate need to be filled. What was it you said? Please make this feeling stop?" He laughs when Sasuke smacks him, not noticing Sakura and the girls watching them.

"Who is that with Sasuke?" Temari began but Sakura just smiled and shrugged. "I donno but I think he looks happy." Hinata blushed as Kiba approached her and she murmured. "I can relate." Kiba grabbed the shy girls hand and kissed her knuckles before winking. "Sorry we couldn't enjoy ourselves more beautiful. Maybe next time eh?" She giggled and gazed down with a soft 'sure'.

Temari punched Shikamaru on the arm to which the lazy boy rubbed it in annoyance though it was forgotten as she slams her lips on his in a rough kiss. She grabs him closer and dips him, almost sucking the air out of him before releasing him and watching him hit the floor. With a smirk she points at him and exclaims smoothly, "I had fun! But when we see each other again don't expect some weirdo in a suit to interrupt us. I'm gonna devour you plain and simple." The boy still on the floor stares at her before sighing. "Sheesh what did I get myself in to."

Kakashi watched the students all interacting…it was as if the attack hadn't happened and all in all it wasn't such a bad turn out. Tsunade wasn't going to be happy with what happened and hopefully that wouldn't stop her from allowing the students to mingle some more, these boys needed to have a normal life and the poor girls of Besu academy hadn't even been given their chance to mingle with normal boys.

He sweatdrops at the idea of the girls saving the boys ass if they'd been here tonight instead of the boys. That would've been hard to explain for sure but for now he needed to figure out what to do about this. Numbers were being exchanged no doubt they couldn't keep the girls away from the boys now, they knew how to contact each other but going to the others school and dorms was still prohibited so that gave them some more time. Security would need to be upgraded now so no one would get any ideas to sneak around to the others school like Sakura and her group had tried the last time.

Speaking of that night, he looks to Fang but found the wolf demon no where in sight…good. Looks like his companion had taken the bijuu out so they could interrogate it. Looking to Iruka, he nodded and the much tanner man knew what he was thinking. "It's late girls, we need to get going. I have to make sure all of you get back to your dorms safe!" "But what if we get attacked!" "Yeah can't the boys walk us back?" "Yes that is a great idea!" Iruka and Kakashi both sighed in defeat…

Sakura and her group said good bye to their dates but of course not before taking down numbers and e-mails. A small group of boys followed Iruka with the girls to take them back to their academy all the way across the forest that separated them. Meanwhile, Kakashi held back Naruto and Sasuke as the gymnasium finally emptied. "Sasuke." The sensei began all the while the boy merely looked away, taking his hair extensions out and ruffling his real locks in to the messy usual do.

Naruto watched him and then looked to Kakashi, tilting his head. "Can he stay with us?" The other two looked at him in surprise. "Why?" The silver haired ninja asked with a cautious tone. "We fuc-" Sasuke interrupted by shoving him. "STOP SAYING THAT!" He blushed furiously before glaring at Kakashi. "Listen, I just snuck in because I wanted to see what was so special about this school. My brother works here but I can't even get in? It didn't make sense to me. But now I know your dirty little secret."

"Oh? And are you going to go telling everyone what really happened? Because you would have already so what do you want, Sasuke?" The ninja asked calmly. Sasuke thought for a moment before making his decision. "Let me join the school." Naruto grinned and looked to Kakashi hopefully. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side lamely. "That isn't up to me, it's up to the Dean and the school board. Though now that this has happened we'll be lucky if they don't disband the school entirely."

"What?! Why?! It wasn't our fault and we didn't transform!" Naruto began, getting angry and Kakashi nodded. "You're right but those girls were in danger all because Nezumi didn't want this to happen. Tsunade has her hands tied here, she has to be very careful how she handles this." Naruto, not satisfied with that answer just rolls his eyes and says nothing more.

"Sasuke, I'll bring it up to her but don't get your hopes up and in regards to the secret…keep it a secret. Give us some time." The boy frowned at this but gave Naruto one look and agreed. "Fine. Just take me home, I'm tired." Bossy as ever eh? Kakashi sighed for the last time he hoped and waved his attitude off. "Say good bye to your boyfriend and I will." Naruto grinned at the boyfriend bit while Sasuke just gave him an evil look.

The man left the two boys alone, going to wait outside and once they were alone, Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand tightly. "I love you." He said quickly to which Sasuke blushed and snorted. "Shut up, no you don't. We just met." "So?" "So you can't love someone you just met, it doesn't happen." He snapped, not making eye contact with him. Naruto stares before smiling and shrugging. "It happened to me. I love you." "Stop saying that!" He takes his hand away and crosses his arms, turning away from the overly emotional boy.

That didn't phase Naruto as he just grinned and hugged him from behind. "I'm just really happy I got to meet you!" Sasuke froze from being held but soon relaxes, knowing his face can't be seen, he slowly places a hand over the one holding him so tightly. "Baka." He whispers but it only made the blonde hold him closer.

If only they could stay like this longer, if only they could continue talking! There was so much to be said, so much to ask and so much to find out about the other but it would have to wait because Kakashi cleared his throat from the entrance and Sasuke softly pulled away from the kyuubi vessel. "You still owe me an explanation. I may know your secret but that doesn't mean I know exactly the depths of it all. I'm not sure if you're a monster in disguise or what but believe me when I say, I will find out." Without another word, he leaves.

Naruto watches him leave and gazes down at his hands, these hands that had held him just now and those same hands that had made the raven haired feel so good. _'You really in love?'_ Kurama asked inside the boys head to which Naruto replies with a simple _'at first sight.'_

_'Well then with that being said, things are about to get interesting.'_ The kyuubi chuckled while Naruto headed out of the gym to go to his dorm…not getting Sasukes number, nor his e-mail…nothing.

Well, not nothing. He was sure he was the only one in the party that had scored and that was something.

* * *

Woooaaahh. Crazy right? Like heh so cray cray...-coughs- so what is going to happen now?! Sasuke knows the secret now so will he tell Sakura and the others or is he gonna keep it to himself? Is he going to come to terms that he is gay?! (If he hasn't already) Review my lovelies as always I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the matter. I'll update real soon, this I swear! - Gri


End file.
